The broken king of aura
by chronicles story
Summary: Ash is has one goal to be the king of aura or be the broken king of aura.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this is my first fanfic so if its bad you konw why i originally only use to read fanfics but Authors like its super effective and much more so enough about me you came for a story.**

disclaimer i don't own pokemon sadly.

ages

Ash 17

Brock 23

May 16

Max 13

paul 16

Dawn 15

Happy birthday to ash happy birthday to you make a wish ash may said.happy birthday ash how does it feel to be 17. his best friend brock said I don't know I still feel 16 ash said with a smile on his face. well don't let us keep you waiting go ahead have a slice of cake max said to his friend and teacher. yeah ash go ahead and eat that cake max's big sister may said to ash with a smile. ok ok I take a slice ash said as he was cutting the cake that all his friends prepared for him. I hope you like it ash I know its not your mom's but I hope you like dawn said with a half smile half frown. its probably great ash said with a frown. ever since ashs mom died he A lived alone on the road or B he lived with friends like may and max but since ash was still a trainer he didn't really have to worry about having a place to stay. right when ash got out of his trance he heard the door fly open with a familiar face behind it. did I miss cake said a pokemon trainer in a black and white shirt and gery pants and a red and black jacket that ash sworn that he always has on and his hair was a dark purple hair he was paul Shinji ash's rival now friend from sinnoh. hi paul said everyone in the room. except dawn she just stood there blushing at him she thought that no one saw oh but ash saw what one second does dawn like paul hahaha ash thought as he laughed in his mind. so fid i miss cake paul asked in a curious way no you didn't max and may said at the same time they both laughed and then brock said to ash we have to talk ash just nodded his head and told everyone else that he'd be right back.

In ash's room

ash and brock both sat down on ash's/guests bed in silence brock decided to break the silence with a question have you told them yet brock asked and all he got was a nervous look from ash.

**so thats the end of chapter 1 by****e**


	2. chapter 2

**hey guy so i got a lot of people reviewing chapter 1 so i just had to make chapter 2 so enjoy lads**

Dsclamer dont own pokemon

Ash just look stunned no I haven't told them yet why ash ask a little frustrated. well they should know about your aura its nothing to be ashamed of its a gift only a select few have brock said trying to make ash tell the others. I know I know but i don't know how they will feel about it ash said kind of worried. don't worry ash I'll have your back no matter what ok brock said to his worried best friend. ok thanks brock I'll tell them right now ash said with confidence. all right lets go brock said

**back to the others in the kitchen**

ash and brock both have been gone for a long time now dawn said. to may and max yea they have max said. agreeing with dawn hey calm down they probably just talking what there talking about I don't know paul said. probably just hot girls you know brock said may. yea they all said all sighing. hey guys can we talk said ash in the living room with brock right behind him. sure they all said and went in to the room. so the reason I called all of you in here was because ash stopped talking for a second and then brock said ash has aura he been hiding it for about a year now brock said helping out his friend thanks brocko ash wispered to his best friend(remember when ash call him that i do) they all stayed quite before paul spoke ok thats great ash you have a true gift paul said to his newest friend and rival. wow ash thats great how long have you had it may ask. how long i don't know but how long i knew about it a year and a half ash said to probably his closet female friend with a nervous smile on his face wow thats so cool ash said max with the biggest smile ever so you can help all sorts of people like that lucario back i hoenn max ask. kinda like lucario but that lucario is way better than I am ash laughed at himself in his mind. so ash if you have aura what will happen to you dawn asked sad. well i learned something about aura.

**well that the end ****of chapter 2 now i forgot about my fanfiction until a reader reviewed so that why this one a little short but not to short well please review and i will make chapter 3 and it well be longer i promise bye bye.**


	3. flash back

**hello again and welcome to chapter 3 now chapter 3 is going to be a flash back chapter like the story of how ash found his aura a stuff so enjoy bye**.

i learned something about aura ash said.

**flash bac****k**

Aura what do you mean by aura ash said to a mysterious new person who had his face covered by a mask and had glowing blue eyes staring into ash's brown eyes.

Aura do you know what that is the mysterious man asked ash. yeah i know what aura is why does it matter and who are you ash asked and answered the mysterious man. me you what to know who i am the man of mystery said a little frustrated at ash because he was asking to many questions. yeah who are you ash asked also frustrated with the mystery man. all you need to know is that you have aura and you need to learn how to use it the man of mystery said to ash. what i have aura ash said shocked to no one particular.

yes we been over this ash ketchum said the mysterious man even more fustrated with ash. wait you know my name ash asked. yes you are the best trainer in kanto said the man of mystery calming down. wow i didn't know people call me the best trainer in kanto ash said proud of his achievements. yeah yeah dont let it go to your head all right said the man who is now it the trees. just practice makeing a aura sphere ok. but how am i supposed to know how to do that ash said. trust me kid it will come naturally ok see ya kid. bye what a strange man well i should probably get going and find Pikachu he's probably waiting for me right now ash said confidenced that his best non-human friend.

in ash's room

make a aura sphere it will come naturally what do you think that means ash asked his first pokemon pika pi Pikachu said his little friend on his bed. maybe like this ash said with his hands in a fist. no no no it didn't work ash said defeded and tired.

did you tell him asked a man in all black a hood just covering his face but you can still see his blood red eyes staring at his student's blue eyes. yes I told him said the mysterious man from before. good what did you tell him said the mysterious mans teacher. what I told him was to practice makeing a aura sphere was that the right thing to say asked and answered his teacher. yes you did very good said his teacher with a smile on his face but you can barely see it because of his dark black cloak.

With Ash

Ah this sucks ash cursed at himself in his room. ash time for dinner yelled ash's mom from the kitchen. ok comeing ash yelled back. what was for dinner again ash said laughing at himself for forgetting. well I made your favorite dinner said ash's mom Delia. so that means a Steak with 3 sliders with cheese and mustard ash said with happiness. yep the best for the new kanto champion.

time skip 1 hour

wow that was great mom thanks ash thanked his mother.

your welcome ash now I have to go to pewter city so im going to leave to get a head start ok honey said Delia.

ok mom have fun.

don't burn the house down ween im gone ok joked Delia. don't worry mom i won't

ash said. bye mom. bye ash.

time skip 2 hours

So Pikachu what should we do asked ash to his friend and starter pokemon pika pi Pikachu said to his trainer. train aura i already tried I'm pretty sure that guy was lied said ash.

don't give up chosen one said a mysterious voice. you are the king you must be a aura guardian to be a great king please said the mysterious voice again. don't give up chosen one don't give up. please.


	4. author note please read

Please review i really would like to know if people even like is fanfic so please review if you do i will make chapter 4 just 1 or 2 reviews thats all i want and need so please and thank you bye for now.


	5. Meet the Shinjis

**Well Hello friends of fanfiction and welcome to chapter 4 of the broken king of aura now I want to know if you guys are enjoying the story so if you could please review it would be much appreciated it really would please.**

**DSCLAMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON**.

* * *

Ash ash ASH yelled may.

want is it may that desperately needs my attention ash yelled back.

well for your information you passed out and you scared us all May said.

sorry just daydreaming gone to far i guess said ash.

daydreaming one thing but passing out is another brock said relived that his friend is ok.

so when did i pass out said ash curiously.

when i ask about aura dawn said.

oh well let me start again ash said with a cocky tone.

no please don't i don't think we care anymore said paul.

well then ash said acting hurt.

hey ash can you do a aura sphere asked max with a excited tone.

ah sure but lets go outside ok Norman would kill me if I brake anything Ash joked.

yeah dad would kill you said May and Max with a sigh.

* * *

outside

* * *

all right Ash were out said so please make a aura sphere begged Max.

ok ok i will.

just stand back.

everyone took three steps back and watched Ash make a small but big enough to amaze everyone even Paul which its a fact that its hard to impress Paul wow everyone said in amazement.

hahaha thanks but it can be a lot better said ash as a tree fell down behind him because of the aura sphere.

That. Was. amazing Max said pauseing with each word.

Thanks Max but it wasn't that good Ash rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

* * *

IN A MYSTERIOUS PLACE

* * *

Do you think he has gotten better master the mysterious man from before said.

the connection between sir Aaron and this Ash ketchum is true but he needs training the mystery man's master said to his sudent.

master I think he can channel the power of dead aura guardian can you fell it too he asked his master.

yes but he has yet mastered this ability one of many of his new found power the mystery mans master said.

yes you are right but what if we fail are enemy would love to have his power on their side of aura the man said to his master.

I will pray to arceus that does not happen the master said in a worred tone.

as do I master as do I.

* * *

paul pov

* * *

hey that was cool and all but i have to get home before reggie done cooking i said to the group.

oh ok paul thanks for coming ash said back at me. we all said goodbye and i left to go home. huh Ash has aura eh like i care i wonder if they would care if i had aura i asked my self.

would dawn care?

wait why would it matter if dawn cared. but would she?

what am i thinking i got to get home.

* * *

hey reggie where are you i yelled out. in the greenhouse reggie responded. ok i said walking in the greenhouse where we keep are plants and pokemon that dont like the backyard.

so what is it paul reggie said with a smile.

i what to know if you are going out tonight i asked. yes i am me and gardenia are geting along so i thought I'd take her to a fancy place why my brother responded and questioned me.

oh no reason just wondered.

oh ok well i better go get ready see ya paul reggie said.

yeah see what do you think paul reggie asked me.

you look...fancy I said.

well duh i said i was going to a fancy place reggie said.

oh yeah well have fun with your girlfriend I said mocking him.

shut up see ya later reggie yelled back. bye. well what should i do...call of duty mw 2 (my fav)

* * *

with reggie general pov

* * *

where is she doesn't she know it's embarrassing to be all dressed up when there no one here with reggie said.

hey handsome gardenia said behind reggie back.

ah you scared me reggie said.

oh sorry hon now how bout we sit down gardenia said.

yeah why not reggie said. hello sir and ma'am can i start you off with a drink asked the very fancy man. sure i will take a bottle of white wine for the table reggie said.

sooo reggie hows your day going? gardenia asked.

go so far how about you reggie asked and answered.

good the gym has had a lot of challengers lately gardenia said as their wine got there.

are you two ready to order asked the fancy man.

yeah i think so reggie said

* * *

ten glasses off wine later and some food

* * *

come on reggie i what to go back gardenia wined.

no

please

no

fine where are we going gardenia asked hicuping.

to your place reggie said.

oh ok gardenia said.

well here we are lets put your to bed reggie said.

and you to gardenia said under her breath.

whats that reggie asked.

oh nothing.

goodnight gardenia bye reggie said his farewell and was trying to leave but something no someone was stoping him.

no your not leaveing yet gardenia said naked.

gardenia put some a shirt on or something reggie said with a nose bleed.

no i what you on me gardenia said seductive tone.

what no ahhh reggie yelled.

* * *

huh wonder whats takeing reggie so long asked paul. huh.

* * *

**thanks for reading everyone i am doing a ****double update today so one for the broken king of aura and one for THATS!? ASH!? AND SORRY FOR not updateing i went on a trip so sorry and always sorry for my spelling and bye my pals.**


	6. let's us start the game

**hi friends of fanfiction im back with a chapter of the broken king of aura the next chapter for THATS ASH!? is for a little bit so how bout a chapter of the broken king of aura (its been a long time) well i hope you like it. this is 1 week after ashs birthday party.**

**disclaimer i don't own pokemon just this story.**

* * *

maple house

* * *

hey ash called out may.

huh what is it may asked ash.

drew and I are going to the movies said may.

why did you tell me just go said ash.

oh yeah bye said may.

after the door closed ash said I hope hes good too her.

* * *

IN A MYSTERIOUS PLACE

* * *

master that may girl i fell ash has a strong connect said the mysterious man.

yes you are right said the master.

what should we do said the mysterious man.

we protect her said the master.

yes master.

* * *

with may and drew

* * *

hey drew called out may.

huh oh hey may said hugged.

so may you ready asked drew.

yeah lets go said may.

alright said drew.

* * *

after the movie

* * *

hey may want to go to my place asked drew.

uh sure said may blushing.

* * *

with ash and max

* * *

huh she said she was going home after the movie the movie ended 20 mins ago said ash.

calm down its just drew said max.

yeah JUST DREW AND HER ALONE yelled ash.

oh right well what should we do asked max.

we go to drews house and take may are selfs said ash.

huh i like it said max shakeing his head up and down.

well lets go said ash.

* * *

at drews house

* * *

so drew what do you want to do asked may.

well how bout a new said drew with a streange look in his eyes.

huh what is it asked may.

well it starts with this said drew as he was putting his hand close to may.

stop right there said a new voice.

yeah stop another voice said.

and then they showed they faces it was ash and max pointing at drew.

ash,max what you doing here asked may.

to save you said max.

save me from what said may.

drew said ash in a duh tone.

why its just drew said may.

true its JUST drew said ash.

ash i get that you are just protecting may but are you for real asked drew.

yes i am said ash.

ok said drew.

come now may lets go home said max.

no im fine guys i get it that you guys are just protecting me but i don't need it said may.

so please leave me alone said may.

ash and max's hearts broke in two in a xray.

l-let's go max said ash very sad.

... y-yeah let go we don't need to waste there time said max.

* * *

on the way home with ash and max

* * *

hmmmm hummed ash.

what it is asked max.

its drew said ash.

what about he now asked max.

that smile said ash.

smile? asked max.

yeah did you not see it asked ash.

uh no said max.

it was the smile of a creep said ash getting mad.

huh what do you think that agh i can't said max.

let's go said max.

right said ash.

as they were running they ran right into a women with a ton papers.

off said the women oh sorry they both said getting up getting all the papers.

oh its no problem said the very forgiveing women.

after they got them all they were off again.

* * *

with drew and may

* * *

so here we are drew what did you what to tell me asked may.

may will you be my...girlfriend asked drew blushing.

may gasped then said yes.

r-really asked drew.

yes drew i think i love you said may.

w-w-wow i think i love you too said drew.

do you what to eat dinner with me at home asked may.

yes said drew.

* * *

at the maple house

* * *

oh hey mom said may.

hi may oh and drew said caroline.

hey mom can i talk to you asked may.

huh sure said caroline.

* * *

in the master bedroom

* * *

so what is it asked m.s maple.

drew and i are dateing said may very happy.

wow really im so happy for you said mays very happy mom.

so is it ok that he stays for dinner asked may.

of course said caroline.

yay said may.

* * *

at drews house with ash and max

* * *

DREW Yelled ash.

DREW SHOW YOUR ASS yelled max.

let look around said ash.

yeah said max.

i looked all around this damn house and no drew no may said ash.

yeah i didn't have any luck too said max.

lets go home said ash.

yeah lets go said max.

* * *

at the maple house

* * *

where are the boys asked normen.

huh i don't know do you know may asked caroline.

hmm no answered may.

were home said the boys.

ah they you are sit down we have a guest said normen.

huh wh- DREW Yelled ash and max.

hi guys said drew waving.

oh good you know each other said normen.

yeah you can say that said ash.

why is he here asked max.

max be kind this is mays boyfriend said caroline.

WHAT YELLED the boys.

yep why are screming asked normen.

but it was to late ash and max passed out.

* * *

ash are you ok asked may.

oh it was a bad dream ash said gasping.

what was a dream asked drew.

fuck said ash.

* * *

the next day

* * *

hey ash said max.

huh oh yo said ash.

what you doing asked max.

waiting for paul said ash.

oh ok said max.

you what to come asked ash.

r-really said max.

yeah sure said ash.

oh thanks said max.

no problem i know you don't want to be around drew and may being all lovey-dovey said ash.

hey ash you coming asked paul.

huh yeah is it alright if max comes too asked ash.

huh oh sure why not said paul.

well come on said ash.

oh right i'm coming said max.

so where are we going asked max.

park said paul.

yeah the park pauls got a great spot to look at girls said ash.

oh ok said max ashamed by his friends.

hey ash wheres was may i didn't see her at the house said max.

huh yeah now that you think about it your right said ash in thinking pose.

* * *

with may and drew.

* * *

i love you drew said may.

i love you to said drew.

* * *

she's at drew's said paul.

oh ok wait how do you know said ash and max.

drew tolled me said paul.

oh ok said ash.

soo paul how do you drew asked max.

he is my neighbor said paul.

oh ok said max.

well here's the park said ash.

yep said paul.

well lets go said ash.

wow thats a cute jacket said one girl.

oh thanks said the girl in the jacket.

soo are we just going to stand here watching them asked max.

one we are not standing we and crawling and two yes said paul.

oh ok of course why talk to them when you can just watch them duh said max in a sarcastic tone.

shut up said paul.

oh no i wont. oh btw wheres ash asked max.

huh yeah where is h- what's happening to you asked a sared paul.

huh oh fuc said max as he dissapered.

holy shit max just got thanos snaped said paul.

and then he looked at his hand and said oh fuck.

* * *

**welp that's the end of chapter 5 of the broken king of aura i think i should make that shorter pls review idea's well bye friend's.**


	7. it hurt's

**Hey friend's of fanfiction im back with chapter 6 of tbkoa i hope you like it.**

** don't own pokemon *sigh***

**p.s in this chapter you will find out why it's rated m so have fun.**

**sorry. you WILL find out why i said that.**

* * *

in a place of mystery

* * *

agh where am i asked Paul.

P-Paul is that you said Max.

oh there you are Max where the fuck are we asked Paul.

i don't know answered Max.

*sigh* hey where's Ash asked Paul.

once again i don't know answered Max.

hmm hummed Paul.

what asked Max.

we need to find Ash answered Paul.

r-right stuttered Max.

so where do we start asked Max.

*sigh* i guess just walk forward answered Paul.

yeah let's go said Max.

* * *

with may and drew

* * *

so Drew where are we going asked May.

just wait a little bit longer answered Drew as he was leading May by the hand.

oh ok said May.

* * *

30 min's later

* * *

well we're here said Drew but not taking off May's blind fold.

uh Drew i can't see with this thing over my eye's said a curious May.

oh i know that's the best part said Drew with a crazed look in his eye's.

w-what asked May.

oh just wait you'll love it said Drew.

o-o-o-ok stuttered a scared May.

now where do we start said Drew looking up and down may's body the first thing he took note of was her c cup breast's being covered by a red tank top that was covering a black tank top.

now how does this fell said Drew as he groped May' clothed boob's.

w-w-why are you doing that asked a stuttered May.

what does it not fell good well how bout now as Drew rubbed may's clothed clit.

so how bout now said Drew.

it's ok said May.

JUST OK yelled Drew.

s-sorry it's great said May now understanding what's going on.

good now don't do anything your going to regret said Drew with a knives in his hand.

but May did not know of such blade until her cheek got cut t-t-that hurt whimpered May.

oh did it well im sorry how bout i heal it said Drew as he licks his lip's.

h-h-how asked May but she regret asking that as Drew licked May's wound.

D-D-Drew that feel's weird said May.

WEIRD i know you don't mean that do you asked Drew.

y-yeah it feel's great moan May but the moan was fake.

yes moan my name demanded Drew.

oh Drew moan May.

good more more demanded Drew as he slipped his hand in her short's.

NO yelled May.

ha ha ha ha laughed Drew as may was crying.

now how bout we try something said Drew as he took a rope and tied May's hand's together.

* * *

with the boy's

* * *

DAMN WHERE ARE YOU ASH Yelled Paul.

ASH IT'S US MAX AND PAUL Yelled Max.

GUY'S IS THAT YOU Yelled a voice that was sounded like ash.

ASH IS THAT YOU Called out Paul.

YEAH IT IS WHERE ARE YOU I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING said Ash.

WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING EITHER yelled Max.

GUY'S I FOUND SOMETHING IM GOING TO CHECK IT OUT Yelled Ash.

OK WE'RE RIGHT HERE Called out Paul.

* * *

back with drew and may **(lemon warning) don't say i didn't warn you**

* * *

hmmmm hummed Drew.

no that your hand's are tied what should i do now asked Drew.

STOP cried May.

WRONG ANSWER Yelled Drew as he once again slashed May's cheek.

NOW AS YOUR PUNISHMENT said Drew as he slammed May to the ground and once on her knee's Drew said now unbuckle my pant's and you won't get hurt demanded Drew.

ok said May as she unbuckled and pulled down Drew's pant's to reveal his boner in his boxer's.

take that of too said Drew.

ok said May she saw a dick for the first time it was 5 inch's long.

no suck it demanded Drew.

ok said May as she put it in her mouth.

oh so good moaned Drew.

after about 10 min's of sucking Drew came in May's mouth and then Drew said swallow it all NOW.

May nodded her head as she tryed to swallow all of Drew's cum but she did.

good now how bout we take your stubborn pant off huh said Drew.

May did not respond.

hmph i'll do it my self said Drew as he tugged on May's white short's.

after a few tug's they fell off to show May's black panties.

hmph your wet you slut said Drew with a creepy smile on his face as he pull he underwear off to reveal her wet clean pussy to Drew.

now how bout that shirt let's take that off to said Drew.

May said nothing as she cryed.

first drew pulled the red part off first to she the black part of her shirt that came off to reveal may's black bra the last road block to may's c cup tit's some say there bigger the May's mom's tit's.

Drew looked at May and then pull off May's last piece of clothing to reveal the but part of May well to Drew.

the first thing he did was suck on may's tit and played with the other one but then may moaned but not from pleasure but from pain.

hmph now how bout we get to the main part huh said Drew.

at this point Drew didn't what a answer he just did.

he put his dick in May's pussy witch was no longer wet.

May screamed from the pain.

after 15 min's Drew came on May's tit's and left May to cry.

* * *

**well Drew's a dick huh this is for pure story not for hey come watch May get raped by Drew no this will have big role later in the story just wait that's all folk's i hoped you liked it and btw this part of a ****double update bye now.**


End file.
